


the Wolf

by strawberryroan (vyatka)



Series: the Wolf [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyatka/pseuds/strawberryroan
Summary: i get everyone in the end.





	the Wolf

the Wolf (she said) i'm the Wolf  
i was here before your god and i'll be here after him too  
Peter met me, so did the Boy  
the girl the girl with the grandmother, the little girl with the red coat - pity.  
the fox knows me, the horse and the crow  
and the pigs, they know me well. (she licked her lips)  
the little goats cut me open. that hurt. the huntsman cut me open too and i didn't like it but what does it matter?  
i get everyone in the end. 

and you, you know me.  
you remember me. from when you were little? you remember when you came out of your room and i was there in the dark.  
(the Wolf laces her fingers together. why does she have hands)  
you remember when it was winter and you went outside and it didn't seem like night because of all the snow. the snow made it so light. i almost got you then. oh i almost had you. but you were still young enough to know i was there.  
are you now?  
can you hear me?  
(a single pearl of saliva)  
oh but you must remember.  
turn on the lights when you wake up, sweet. i am not hungry now, but i cannot promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
